Sakai Tokikaze
Sakai Tokikaze (坂井時風 Sakai Tokikaze) is a character introduced in Plunderer series. He is Licht Bach's adoptive brother and Hina's father, he's also the King of Abyss. He is one of the 7 Legendary Red Baron, known as "The Blink Baron". Appearance Personality Plots Past Event During a rain, Tokikaze was called out by his grandmother, for introduces his new brother to him, Sakai Rihito. Due to Rihito always causes trouble, he and Tokikaze was always being punished by their grandmother. A few years later, Tokikaze tells Rihito that he wants to become a solider, due to the war is about to start. When Tokikaze went on training school, he meet Jail Murdoch, Pele Poporo, Lyne Mei and Hina, whom was sent into the past from the future by Nana. Tokikaze tells Jail and the others back home as the solider training and war isn't a child game, which Jail being disagree with him and fight him. Jail was easily defeated by Tokikaze with just one attack, Jail was surprised at how strong he is and wonder why he can't uses his metal abilities. Tokikaze, once again warms them go home as the war isn't a child game. Story Event Tokikaze returned from the Abyss at the end of Chapter 39, which surprised Licht and he started cries. After Licht called Tokikaze's name, he suddenly killed the spy that injured Hina, taking the phone and having a conversation with Shumerman Bach that he will let him taste the same despair as him and the people who lives inside the world of abyss. Soon, Tokikaze attacked Licht for revenge and brought Hina away together with him and back in the world of abyssal. After bringing Hina into the world of abyss, Tokikaze try to heal her wound and stated he feel sorry to her that he brought her into the world of abyss. When Tokikaze seen Hina playing with the children, he thanks her for doing so due to those children don't have a mother. Later, Tokikaze founded Hina's ballot and tried to uses it along with the other three ballots steal from Licht, to end Shumerman's "garden" land so Althea will fall down to the ground. During the Althing, Shumerman pointed that the reason why Tokikaze wanted to do these is due to unfair treatment they got, so he will created an house with a brunch of foods in somewhere at Althea for him and the children. Tokikaze, angered at this, due to he no longer able to trusts his words anymore and being to launch rocket missiles. Before Tokikaze press the button, Hina stops him for doing so by called him "father" and reveals that Tsukina is her mother. Tokikaze, while being claim, he stated that he knew Hina's true identity and pressed the button. After the rocket missiles launched at the sky and exploded, Tokikaze stopped the Althing and announced that he and his children will begin their invasion at Athea tomorrow. After the announcement, Tokikaze tells Hina that she can now leaves the world of abyss and back to find Licht. Then, Hina comes in front of Tokikaze and take back her ballot. Tokikaze told Hina to returns her ballot but she won't, he asked her that where is Tsukina and she replies her mother was already absorbed into the world of abyss back in 5 years ago. Tokikaze then believed she is already died, Hina mentioned that how she feel lonely and how she wanted to know who is her father prior to 5 years, but she keep hiding her feeling so she won't feel more sadness. Hina then told Tokikaze that he can take her ballot, but in return he must have to reunion and works together with Licht, as what he actually wanted is have Licht feels the same pain as his so that he can sympathize with him and helps to fight against Shumerman. Tokikaze then, didn't take Hina's ballot and leave her alone. Soon, Tokikaze informs the children that they will have invasion on Althea, so they can eats foods as much as they wanted. The children noticed something is wrong on Tokikaze, he taken his mask out and stated nothing happen, while being cries. In the next day, along with Erin and the children was begin their invasion at Althea. The soldiers and spy are tried their best to stop Tokikaze but they're either easily defeated or feel fear due to his high counts. As seeing the children eating the foods, Tokikaze smiled at them. Later when Tokikaze checking how many spy of Special Service remaining, he noticed the Althing was shows up and informed Erin to uses her communication ability, only to discovered that Licht is in charge with the Althing. Tokikaze was shocked and angered at Licht wearing Special Service clothes and helping them. During the Athing, Licht said that all Tokikaze is doing now is only repeating the abandoning war. Tokikaze, at first, doesn't wants to listen Licht's words, but after he pointed out that will the Class A really happy at this or not, Tokikaze changed his mind and supports Licht's suggestion of abandon the nuclear weapons. This only lead to the victory of hidden faction, White Special Service, and the second betray. Tokikaze started worrying at Licht and wonders what's happening, he stated this is all caused by the seventh baron. Before Tokikaze could say something, the communication was turned off and realized that the White Special Service also captured Erin and the children. Abilities and Power As the Legendary Red Baron, Tokikaze possessed a powerful abilities. Though it's not known much about Tokikaze's abilities. Tokikaze's count is 507025. His count stands for how many loved one he has killed. In Chapter 40, It's showed Tokikaze used an unexplained super-speed slash attacks that even faster than Licht's speed which even Licht is not able to defends Tokikaze's attacks. Other than this, Tokikaze also showed to be a master swordsmen and his skills is good enough to defeats Jail Murdoch. Gallery Trivia *Tokikaze's blade is named "Hina", which is also the name of his daughter, Hina. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Red Baron